


After Birthday Party

by Mifrandir



Series: Zalex Prompts [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: S2E07，Alex生日派對之後發生的事





	After Birthday Party

從遊樂場回家的途中沒有人試圖開口說話，車裡的凝重氣氛彷彿有實質重量般壓擠他。Alex將前額抵上車窗玻璃，看著街道上的燈光流過車身，在他無動於衷的臉上一閃而逝。情緒爆發後的疲憊沿著他的腿緩緩往上爬、逐漸佔據他的身體，將其他東西－－快樂、幸福、各種酷炫又美好的事物－－往外推擠、再推擠，直到他體內除了空洞之外什麼也不剩。他是個爬滿裂痕的水桶，裝什麼都留不住。

 

他的手機在口袋裡低鳴，Alex任它響，沒有興趣知道是誰。 

車在家門口停下。Alex用一隻手推開車門，探出拐杖與右腿慢慢落地、穩住重心。Peter從乘客座的另一側下車，繞過車尾來到他身後，猶豫著要不要出手扶他。Alex想叫他閃遠點、他可以自己爬這些該死的階梯，但他真的沒有力氣了。「我要睡了。」他嘟囔道，垂下眼避開任何往他投來的視線，一拐一拐回到房間，不去管房門有沒有打開該死的30度－－反正等等會有人注意到－－掙扎著把身體拖上床、拉過被子，身上每一條肌肉都在哀號呻吟。

他可悲的人生。可悲的生日派對。可悲的Clay Jensen，可悲的Jessica－－

停。他逼自己打住。

Jess才不可悲。

可悲的Zack Dempsey。

想到黑髮男孩先行離席的背影，煩悶感像條髒抹布般蓋上他的胸口－－Zach為什麼還能繼續跟那群混帳當朋友？一個人怎麼能夠一邊永無止盡地陪自殺失敗的廢物耗在泳池裡、為了比螞蟻鼻屎還要小的進步歡欣鼓舞，一邊若無其事地跟Bryce和他的走狗們稱兄道弟？

他的手機再次發出低鳴。Alex滑開螢幕，注視上面顯示的五條未讀訊息跟兩通未接來電，全部來自同一個人。他猶豫了，拇指懸在螢幕上方。最新的訊息在這時躍出： _拜託告訴我你沒事_

Alex嘆了口氣。這算是他與Zach之間沒明講的規則，兩個人都嚴格遵守－－對方傳來的訊息一定要回，不管時間多晚，不管中間隔了多久。Alex知道這全是因為他－－他們兩個都記得，上一次Alex沒有回覆訊息時發生了什麼事。 _我沒事_ ，他輸入， _抱歉剛剛兇了你_ 。

他按下送出，幾乎下一秒來電顯示就亮了起來。Alex往門外瞥去一眼，客廳的燈還亮著，隱約聽得見爸媽與Peter在低聲交談。他按下通話鍵，刻意壓低音量：「嘿。」

「嘿。」Zach聽起來跟他一樣不確定，「你，嗯，睡了嗎？」

「算吧，」他說，連忙補上：「但還沒睡著。」

「好。」短暫的停頓，Alex腦中浮現對方抬手搔爬後腦的模樣，彷彿這個動作可以讓他想出該說的話：「派對後來還好嗎？我是說我離開以後。」

「還可以？我玩了射擊遊戲，我爸試圖阻止我，我對所有人大吼我是個廢物、他們只是可憐我，如果我當初把子彈射進正確的位置－－」是他的錯覺，還是話筒另一端真的瞬間一片死寂？「－－對所有人都好。Jess罵我是個混帳，怎麼可以在漢娜死後拋下她自己去死，她跟我媽都哭了。大概是這樣，通常運轉的我，讓周圍的一切充滿悲慘......」

「Alex。」Zach喊他，聲音裡有某種東西讓Alex的呼吸瞬間停滯。「不要這樣。不要這樣說你自己。」

「你是指說我自己是個廢物？」他故意的，他知道自己故意這麼說，為了把原本就不善言辭的Zach逼到無語。至於為什麼要這麼做，他自己也不清楚。「為什麼我不能說自己是個廢物？又不會有人因此受傷。」

耳邊一片靜默。他成功了，又一次讓Zach不知道該對他說什麼。Alex胸中湧現一股酸澀的勝利感，像是贏了一場他寧可沒有參加的比賽。「隨便(whatever)。我該睡了，晚安。」

他沒等對方回應就結束了通話。Alex把臉埋進枕頭，希望可以再次夢見自己在奔跑。

 

隔天，當Alex完成早晨的例行事項（用一隻手刷牙、洗澡，忍住翻白眼的衝動讓媽媽小心翼翼地為他吹乾頭髮），坐在餐桌前有一口沒一口吃著杏仁奶拌有機穀片、果乾跟堅果，一邊試探性地開口：「爸，你等會可以送我上學嗎？」

他爸爸從報紙（現在誰還讀印在紙上的新聞啊？）上抬起眼，還來不及開口就被門口傳來的喇叭聲打斷。Alex望向前門的方向，不知道自己該露出什麼樣的表情：驚訝？不驚訝？「早安，Standall太太！」他聽見Zach精神飽滿的聲音，彷彿可以看見對方臉上以早上八點來說過於燦爛的微笑，還有那一嘴可以登上廣告的皓齒，在心裡翻了個白眼。「Alex準備好了嗎？」

「我好了！」他拔高音量，握住靠在桌緣的枴杖使勁撐起自己。「掰，爸。」

「晚點見，小子(buddy)。」他爸爸舉起馬克杯假裝啜飲咖啡，但Alex知道那雙眼睛會一路尾隨自己，直到他順利跨出家門。

Zach倚著車等他，為他拉開車門，Alex的背包已經放在後座。

小心點，Standall。Alex在心裡告誡自己。

這一切不會長久。

 

跑車流暢地滑進停車格，Zach熄火卻沒有馬上下車，而是轉向Alex。「我有東西要給你。」他說。

Alex看著他伸手探進背包翻找，然後拿出某樣東西：一條Twix。「這是給你的，但是－－」他稍稍往後撤回握著糖果棒的手，根本多此一舉－－Alex不可能搶得過他，他的左手正一動也不動地癱在腿上。「－－有個條件。如果你答應我今天都不說任何貶低你自己的話，一句都不行，這就給你。」

Alex瞥了Twix一眼，嘴角浮現一抹小小微笑：「你現在也兼職當輔導老師了？」

Zach的表情比他想像中認真。「答應我。」

「你怎麼知道我有沒有說？在我身上裝監視器？」

「有人幫我盯著你(I got eyes on you)。」Zach朝他遞出Twix，「一言為定？」

「一言為定。」Alex接過糖果棒，Zach朝他露出稱許的微笑，下車繞到副駕這一側幫他開門。Alex跨出車外，才剛站穩腳步就聽見惱人的笑鬧聲從遠處靠近，他不用看也知道是那群統治自由高中的混帳。在他身前，Zach不自在地沉默下來。想起昨晚對方甚至不敢讓母親知道來參加自己的生日派對，Twix在他掌中的重量突然不再令人愉悅。

如果可以讓Zach跟那群混帳完全斷絕往來，就算拿一整個貨櫃的Twix跟他換，他也不要。

 

 


End file.
